Dream within a dream, a Lovecraft Bleach crossover
by The Moogle Shinigami
Summary: A series of oneshots, twoshots, and threeshots. The characters of Bleach are beings watched and used as toys for the gods' amusement, will they be able to escape this?


(After a bit of writing boot-camp, I think I'm ready to actually republish this now. I have decided this will be a series of oneshots, two shots, or three shots. The first one/two will be my actual plot I made XD god it was horrible. Anyway, please enjoy.~)

Rating: T

Summery:

Aizen's desire to become a god has angered the Great Old Ones and they wish to punish him properly. They chose Kurosaki Ichigo to be the herald of their coming and the key to their gate. Will he obey?

Length: No idea, not done yet though.

--------

The accumulated beams of moon and star light cascaded over the land and sea, shining into the darkest places of the earth, causing the dark monstrosities man has yet to discover, or comprehend, to stir in discomfort. The stars were almost right and the barrier between Their dimension and man's had grown thin and began to falter.

They could see all. The humans had become increasing knowledgeable and dependent on technology. Really though, the world hadn't changed much since Their herald had deceased. Humans were still foolishly proclaiming their superiority over nature. Worse though, were the so-called "Shinigami". However, it seems they had changed. Through the power of Yog-Sothoth they saw not the present, nor the past, but of them both simultaneously.

They observed the orange-haired human that had defied them. A mere human youngling had almost singled handedly, and successfully, waged war against the Shinigami population; it amused Them to no end. Then, Their wondering eyes settled on a single being. The worlds of the humans and of the shinigami were corrupted by pride. Yet, this one man had stood out in the way repulsion formed as they witnessed him.

The once silent cave-like structure was filled with the echo of scraping claws, hisses, and growls of hideous variety. It created an inhuman symphony that crescendoed with a roar from the bat-winged God called Cthulu.

All was silence again.

Eyes that showed no soul governing them instead reflected nothing but revulsion and wrath. No words were to be said, the strategy was already being set into motion. The shinigami wanted to wage war with god and take his place in the heavens. What were the dark Gods of the universe to stand in the way of his desire? Indeed, They would grant his wish.

He feared death. They would make him beg for it. He knew not defeat. They would make him wallow in it.

The time had nearly come, the time to reclaim the world as it had been. Their reign would be absolute. Now though, must They do nothing but wait? Nay, they would take another herald. The previous one had been subject to mortality, as are all humans.

Inhuman eyes fixed themselves upon the young boy, perfectly naive and easy to control, but plagued by insanity so much perhaps he was to be used to it.

The green-scaled God, Cthulu spoke in a raspy hiss, struggling to form human words, before joining the others in rest.

"Aizen…Sousuke."

……..

Kurosaki Ichigo heaved a large sigh. The winter war wasn't to be for another month. He had already sealed his Hollow and gained its powers. He had long mastered Bankai…So what was there to do? He was beginning to get sick of this 'hurry up and wait situation.'

Ocher eyes glanced to their right to see a small raven-haired girl, contently reading a horror manga. Ichigo got a non-plussed look at how peaceful she was, and then chuckled, inaudibly, at how her face scrunched up in suspense.

It always made him wonder how a Shinigami, who spends most of her life fighting gigantic skeletal demons, could be so easily frightened by a picture book. He smirked deviously at a sudden idea. He stood up and grabbed the Manga away from the young girl, who yelled in protest.

"Hey, who know they just made a movie out of this right? I think it's still in theaters. Let's go see it."

Amethyst eyes widened for a mere second at the idea and she gained her normal mocking attributes.

"Isn't a movie something you only take a girlfriend to? Are you hitting on me Kurosaki Ichigo?"

He smirked.

"Actually I was thinking of asking everyone else. I mean, we all deserve a little break right?"

She gulped and then hid it.

"I doubt that Orihime would care much for horror movies, or would Ishida."

"They've seen worse by now. Besides, half the fun is seeing everyone else get scared."

"Fine, I'll go with you as long as everyone else does."

Of course, just by Rukia's luck, Chad mumbled that he would, Ishida said he was a fan of the series and was planning on seeing it anyway, and Orihime jumped at the chance of seeing a movie with Ichigo.

Halfway through it, Rukia was trying to crawl out of the theater, with Ichigo stopped and forced her back into her chair. She replied with a sharp kick and telling him how she hoped he'd get eaten by a Hollow. He replied back with a smile that rivaled his own Hollow's.

After the movie was over and everyone had said their goodbyes, they had returned to their positions in Ichigo's room, attitudes switched.

Ichigo glanced at the clock, 12:25 am. He sighed and walked over towards the door and flicked off the lights.

"Night Rukia."

"Go to hell."

He chuckled and lay down on his bed. No blankets were needed now, even though it was nearing winter.

---

For the first time since he had sealed his Hollow, Ichigo began to dream. He was standing in the middle of some sort of ruins. The salty tang in the air and the light sound of crashing waves that broke the silence told him he was somewhere in an oceanic scenery. All the wrecked stone buildings looked to be covered in a green substance, algae maybe? Suddenly he felt compelled to look towards the sky. In doing so he found the brightest stars in the sky formed a straight vertical line, an astronomical anomaly he hadn't ever witnessed before.

Echoed footsteps stole his attention away from the celestially body and to the new entity in front of him. It was a man that looked to be in his late forties, tall and skinny, his head was elongated, and his chin rounded. His ears were rather large and rounded. He starred straight at the teenager and began to speak.

"Long before mankind existed, the Old Ones trot upon the Earth. They worshipped the Elder Gods and served them as slaves. But in time, the Old Ones gained the knowledge of Dark Magic and dared to use their sinister powers against their masters. The wrath of the Elder Gods was merciless and terrible. And those who rebelled against them were banished to distant dimensions and imprisoned into the darkest recesses of the earth. Indefinite sleep. The Old Ones lay and dream of the time were they should rise again. For when the stars are right, they shall awaken from their earning slumber and they shall hold dominion of our world once more, bringing destruction onto mankind…

"The stars will soon be right, and They shall take revenge against the one that dares call himself worthy of heaven. You shall be the key Kurosaki Ichigo. For Nyarlathotep has awoken them, and now they need a being to open the portal. One to recite the ancient spell."

Ichigo with brought out of his speechless stupor, as the sound of the waves began to rise, the turf actually beginning to dampen the ground around Ichigo and the unknown man. Uncountable footsteps reverberated across the ancient land. The causes were soon in sight, horrid beings; fish in the form of men began to march towards them.

"They expect you to raise their masters. They know it's you that's been chosen."

"Like hell it is!"

Ichigo backed away from the army in front of him, only to be stop by more behind him.

Fear tore at his very being and fight or flight kicked in strong. He chose both. Knocking his way through most of the army, with great difficulty, he found himself standing on an edge of the island he was bound to. The jagged rocks below, being almost constantly swept over by the endless tide, were less than inviting, but his options were few at best.

The living shinigami dived. His right arm was impaled on one of the jagged minerals. He let out a yell of agony that caused his lungs to quickly fill with water. Kicking as hard as legs would allow, the soaked teenager's head came above the water, coughing and gasping, before being dragged back into the murky depths.

The poor young boy was under the power of the merciless tide. Time after time he tried to swim away and time after time he was dragged back. Weakened and barely staying afloat he felt something tug at his foot, and then disappeared completely from surface view. Panic set in as he found himself in the grasp of one of the amphibiotic beings.

He struggled as much as his strength would allow, but soon found himself submitting to the strength of the monster and the surf. The field of vision through amber eyes began to narrow and darken. Soon his half-drowned body was tossed back where he began. The tall man stood over him.

"You won't be able to escape. I fear, we are quite far from any other body of land."

The fish-like monsters pin down his every limb, even his wounded arm, which made him wince.

"It's time, say the spell."

Ichigo's eyes widened. His head began to pain him; words began to pour into his mind. He felt his control almost slipping, giving way to a greater being, but was still there so it wasn't quite the same sensation as he had had with his Hollow. The bright amber irises he possessed dulled to almost black.

He was in a trance. He could feel his lips move and hear himself speak, but he wasn't himself. The words were very foreign, but they ran off his tongue like any Japanese would.

"Fthagn. Ph'nglui mglw'nfah R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn."

The effect of the spell was instantaneous. The ground before them split open. Ocher eyes grew heavy and soon unseeing. He felt arms gripping his shoulders, pulling him from his trance.

Ichigo bolted up, hearing an "Eeep!" as he did so. He covered his eyes with his hands as trying to adjust them to the light.

"What's wrong with you!?"

He blinked a few times and noticed the small pissed off shinigami setting on the floor.

"You knocked me off the bed you great oaf!"

"And…what where you doing on my bed?"

It took him awhile to form words and hide his relief at seeing Rukia and his room instead of where he dreamed.

"I was trying to wake you before you woke up the whole house," she glared and then pulled her lips into a smirk. "It seems like I really wasn't the one who was scarred at the movies huh?"

Ichigo already had his back turn to her. His eyes starred out the window at the sky. The brightest stars in the sky were pulling together into a line like he had seen. Dread swept over him and he didn't really hear the young girl.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"…Ichigo?" The tone had changed. She was really worried now.

He didn't answer instead he attempted to repeat the words in his dream, with no avail.

"Ichigo what's wrong?"

He smirked mirthlessly.

"Nothing, just a dream within a dream."


End file.
